Big Time Surf Taco  Original
by CPandJM
Summary: This is a short story in my point of view my friend Jillian and I wrote. It is about what happens one night when Jillian and Taylor have a misunderstanding. Jillian's point of view will be posted soon. :
1. Taylor's POV

**Big Time Surf Taco ~ Original**

* * *

><p>It was about 9:00 p.m. I was getting hungry because I didn't eat dinner. As I walk into the kitchen, I hear Jillian, my roommate, on the phone.<p>

"Hey Carlos! Did you have dinner yet?"

Oh really, she was asking out MY boyfriend?

"Ok, cool", she went on "I haven't eaten either. Wanna go grab some Surf Taco? Alright cool. Come by the apartment in a half hour. What? Oh sure, I'll invite the guys. Alright. See you soon. Bye." She hung up the phone, only to dial another number. She seemed oblivious to the fact that I was in the room. I was thinking she would go for James next, and I was right. "Hello? James?" She said into the phone. "Wanna come to Surf Taco with me and Carlos? Yeah I'm inviting Kendall, Shannon and Logan too. Awesome! See ya soon!"

I watched as she continued calling, first Shannon, then Kendall, then Logan. After she hung up, she turned to see me standing, cross armed in front of her. "Forgetting something?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't think so." She said. "Oh wait! I need to get my purse! Thanks Taylor! I will be right back. Open the door if any of the guys come."

I couldn't believe she was completely ignoring me! How could she not invite me? Then, I heard the doorbell. That must be them. I opened the door and Carlos came running into the apartment with James, Kendall, Logan, and Shannon entering at a much slower pace behind him. Jillian came back into the room with her purse and saw James and she lit right up, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Hey James!" She exclaimed. She would have blushed when he kissed her cheeks, but she was way too happy. She waved at me as they left. "Bye Taylor!"

I gaped after her for a minute, then coming out of my trance, I followed them out of the apartment. I was just in time to see Jillian's car start up. I started chasing the car, yelling after it. " Wait! You forgot your… er jacket!" I gasped at the sudden pain in my stomach. The car had screeched to a sudden halt, knocking me flat on my back in the middle of the road. Jillian climbed out of the car.

"Thanks! See you later!" She said and she literally took my jacket off my shoulders. Cold, aggravated, and tired, I painfully rolled onto the nearby sidewalk. I'd prefer not to be run over, at least not tonight. I drifted to sleep, dreaming of me and Jillian having a sword fight in the middle of the living room.

I woke up, dazed and not completely sure as to why I was on the sidewalk. Then I remembered the exhausting run. But why was I running? I shrugged, thinking that maybe after I went home and made some breakfast, I would remember. So I go home to find Jillian around James's arms, both sprawled over the couch. Carlos was crashed onto the other couch. Kendall and Shannon were laying together, and Logan was on the floor. Oh yeah. I was hit by Jillian's car. A wave of anger rolled over me that I tried to dismiss. It was no easy task. I started to cook; my buffet consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles and sausages. I was about to sit down and eat, when everyone woke up.

"What happened last night?" Jillian said, holding her head as she slowly sat up. James whispered something to her that I didn't catch, but whatever it was, it made her eyes widen. "Now?" I heard her ask. James nodded. "Taylor, I need to tell you something, now." I found myself being dragged to another room.

Before she had a chance to speak, I was asking her why exactly she didn't invite me to Surf Taco. She replied with a don't-kill-the-moment glare. "ok," she said, "this may come as a shock to you, but me and James are getting married."

She waited for my response, growing obviously anxious. "Well, It's ABOUT TIME!" I exclaimed. Seeing her startled face, I added " I thought he'd never pop the question!"

A relived smile broke across her face. "I'm glad to hear you're happy for me." She said. Before she could get too comfortable, I asked her when she was moving out, and that I was tired of cleaning up after her. That did it. She looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well," she said, picking her words out carefully, "We haven't really thought about that yet… but I will try to." I laughed, looking at her worried face. "Relax. I was only joking." I replied.

When we returned to the living room, everyone was up. I went to go get a quick bite at my breakfast, but of course it was gone already. I sighed. I should have expected that. Jillian then asked if anyone remembered what happened last night, and I rejoined the party.

"Yeah," Carlos began, "but I don't remember Taylor being there…" I replied with a slightly irritated "That's because I wasn't invited!" He said, "I thought so, because I wanted to ask you something." I found myself, again, being dragged away from everyone else. I stared at him, wide-eyed as he told me that he loved me… a lot. He told me that he wanted to build up his courage to propose to me, and he finally said "So, will you marry me Taylor?"

I replied with a "Yes!" and we left the room, holding hands. No one had to guess what happened, hearing my delighted scream. "I feel so left out," Logan said. "Kendall has Shannon, Carlos has Taylor, and James has Jillian." Poor Logan Began to sob.

Jillian ran over to him, comforting him. "Aw, Logan, don't feel bad! You'll find someone!" He protested, "But I'm 23!" He sniffled, and Jillian let him be after James's hand pulled back her shoulder. "Oh come on, dude! You can be the best man at our weddings, if that's okay with everyone." Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, I'm hungry," Carlos stated. "Can we go to a diner or something?" "Of course, hon," I say. "A nice breakfast will cheer you right up, Logan!" Kendall patted his back. "Just don't think about her, man."

"Okay. Kendall, Shannon, Logan, James, and Carlos, let's go!" I said. Jillian gaped. "What about me?" She asked. "You can go get hit by a car and sleep on the sidewalk. I hear it's a lot of fun!" I said smartly. Everyone but Jillian packed into my car and we drove off, a grin spreading on my face as Jillian got a taste of her own medicine.


	2. Jillian's POV

At around 9pm I picked up the phone and called Carlos, my roommate, Taylor's, boyfriend. He picked up the phone on about the third ring. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Carlos! Did you have dinner yet?" I ask him. "No, not yet." he answered "ok, cool! I haven't eaten yet either. Wanna go grab some Surf Taco?" I ask. "alright! Sure!" he answers. "Alright, cool! Come by the apartment in a half hour." I tell him. "You wanna invite the guys?" he asks. "oh sure, I'll invite the guys!" I say. "See yah soon!" he says, happily. "Alright, see ya soon. Bye!" I say, hanging up the phone. Next, I knew I had to call the best boyfriend in the world, James. Just as I was picking up the phone, I noticed Taylor standing behind me. Since I didn't want to forget to call James, I pretend not to see her there, but I would make sure to invite her later. Dialing the number, I think of how amazing James is. The way people think of him is wrong. Most will judge him because on the guys' show, he plays a stuck up, overconfident jerk. He's not really like that; he's extremely sweet and caring. A few seconds later, I notice that the phone is no longer ringing. "Hello? James?" I say, coming out of my trance. "Hey Jill. Wassup?" he asks in his amazing voice. "Wanna go to surf taco with me and Carlos?" I ask. "Oh yeah! Of course, I wouldn't miss it. You gonna invite the rest of the guys, too" he says; he cares so much about his friends. "Yeah! I'm inviting Kendall, Shannon and Logan, too!" I explain. "I can't wait to see you! I'll come get you?" he asks, sweetly. "Awesome! See ya soon!" I say, and then I hang up the phone. I called Kendall, Shannon and Logan, both conversations going similarly, then, after ending my call to Logan, turn around to see Taylor staring at me, looking dumbfounded with her arms crossed. "Forgetting something?" she asked sarcastically. Of course she has to go and be like that just as i was about to invite her. So, I take advantage of the situation to be sarcastic back. "Nope! I don't think so!" I say with an innocent grin. "Oh wait! I need to get my purse. Thanks Taylor! I'll be right back. Open the door if any of the guys come." score one for the Jillster. Score ZERO for Taytay. As I walk away from Taylor, I hear the doorbell ring. Of course I'll let Taylor get it. In my room, I grab my purse and go back to the other room. James is there waiting for me, along with the rest of the guys, and Shannon. Seeing James always puts a big smile on my face, especially when he smiles first. His smile is amazing. His perfect teeth are so great. "Hey James!" I say happily. He runs over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I almost lost it; he's so amazing. I hold his hand and we walk out the door together. I wave and say "bye Taylor!" and give a little smirk. I could tell she was really surprised by the way i didn't invite her. James and I get in the car, just us because Carlos and Logan carpooled, and Kendall is driving Shannon. James starts up the car and we were about to pull away when Taylor comes running after us. "Wait! You forgot your...er...jacket!" she yells. Sighing, I get out of the car which just stopped short. I see Taylor on the ground. Gee, really smart to keep running after the car stops. I literally took her jacket off of HER shoulders and walked back to the car. "Thanks! See you later." I say, getting in the car.

James and I drive away, leaving poor Taylor staring after us from the middle of the road. "Don't feel bad." James says, trying to comfort me. "I have to." I say. "She should be with us right now. I went too far. I was too mean." I look over at James, waiting for an answer. "It's all right, as long as you learned something. You can apologize when you see her later." he says. But something wasn't right. I could see in his face that something was wrong. "James?" I ask him. "Yeah?" "Is something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong." he says, with a little smile. "Why do you ask?" "Well, you just seem, I don't know, out of it?" I say. "Oh. Sorry, I'm just a little tired." he answers, but I can tell something else was on his mind. I just nod anyway. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it right now. We pull into the parking lot of surf taco and before i get a chance to get out of the car, he puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turn to him and he says "before we go eat, I really need to ask you something." My heart skips a beat. Could it be? "Yes James?" I ask. "Jillian. I love you, more than you could ever know. Now, I really want to know this..." he says pulling something out of his pocket and I gasp. "Jillian, will you marry me?" my eyes widen and I somehow manage to whisper; "yes!" he smiles and I smile back. Then he kisses me. Now, getting my voice back I say "James, you are the most amazing guy in the world. I love you so much I can't even put it into words."

We eat dinner with the rest of our friends and tell them the news. They of course, we're not as surprised as I was. We all drive home and when we get inside, I call out "Taylor!" but there isn't an answer. She must be sleeping. James and I plop down on the couch and he puts his arm around me. I totally can't focus when he does that, but I'm pretty sure we watched TV. Logan was on the floor, Carlos was on the other couch, and Shannon and Kendall were leaning against the couch. I was really tired by that point, and so was everyone else, so we all just kind of fell asleep like that.

The next morning I woke up to find that James was still sleeping next to me. He looks so cute when he sleeps! I stay still, not wanting to ruin the moment. I then realize that Taylor had made breakfast. The others were starting to come to, so i say "what happened last night?" being the jokester, I thought that might get a laugh. But everyone was so out of it, they didn't seem to notice. Then James whispers to me; "You gotta tell Taylor were getting married." and I answer with "now?" he nods and I say "Taylor, I need to tell you something, now." I walk to her room. She asks right away why I didn't invite her to surf taco, and I tell her we'll talk about it later. "Ok, this might come as a shock to you, but James and I are getting married." I say. To my surprise, she answers with; "well it's ABOUT TIME!" she must've seen my surprised face, because she adds "I thought he'd never pop the question!" I smile; glad to know she wasn't seriously annoyed by the fact that James had waited so long. "I'm glad to hear you're happy for me." I tell her. Then she threw me for a loop when she asked when we were moving out. I tell her that we hadn't thought about it yet, but we could. Then she tells me she was kidding. I smile and sigh with relief.

As I'm getting a cup of coffee, I hear Carlos mention that Taylor wasn't with us yesterday and that he had to ask her something. I raise my eyebrows and smile at James who is standing next to me. We both knew what he was going to ask. As James and I sit at the kitchen table to drink our coffee, we hear a delighted scream from the other room. We smirk at each other and turn to see Taylor and Carlos walk out holding hands. Then I saw That Logan was upset. I give him a questioning glance and he says "I feel so left out! Kendall has Shannon, Carlos has Taylor, and James has Jillian!" and then poor Logan began to sob. I rush over to him and say. "as Logan, don't feel bad, you'll find someone." and then he gave me a sad look and said "but I'm 23!" I knew to leave him alone when James put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. "oh come on dude, you can be the best man at our weddings, if that's ok with everyone." he says looking around the room. Everyone nodded their approval. "Well, I'm hungry." Carlos announced to the world. "Can we go to a diner or something?" he asked. "of course, hon." Taylor replied. "A nice breakfast Will cheer you right up Logan." as Kendall walked by Logan, he patted his shoulder and said "Just don't think about it man." "Ok...Kendall, Shannon, Logan, James and Carlos, let's go." Taylor said. I gasped. "What about me!" I asked "you can go get hit by a car and sleep on the sidewalk." she said. So that's we're she was last night. "I heard it's a lot of fun." oops. Maybe I should've actually looked for her when we got home.

Everyone but me loaded into the cars, James didn't seem to realize I wasn't there...he's not exactly a morning person. I still loved him of course, and I couldn't wait to marry him. But in this situation? It shows that you should never, EVER, leave your friend lying on the street as you and your gorgeous fiancé drive off to surf taco. Taylor waved at me out the back of Carlos's car as they drove away. So I was stuck making breakfast for myself. No matter, I make better pancakes than the dinner they're going to anyway.


End file.
